Adorable Teasing
by SpringfieldOfCherryBlossoms
Summary: Where Uchiha Sakura's first attempt of teasing was been countered by no other than Uchiha Sasuke. ｢Three-shot Fic/Complete｣ーSasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I do not own Naruto or the characters in this story. I only owned the plot though. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Summary: Where Uchiha Sakura's first attempt of teasing was been countered by no other than Uchiha Sasuke. (A one-shot or maybe a two-shot/but it depends if many people would like this story.)**_

 _ **Pairings: Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha S**_ _ **akura (サスサク)**_

 _ **Rating: M (For mild sexual themes)**_

* * *

 **｢ Adorable Teasing ｣**

 **-SpringfieldOfCherryBlossoms-**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

"Anata, I'm home!"

Sasuke turned his head at the front door and saw his pink haired wife smiling at him with many tons of paper bags in her hands. The paper bags were having in two colors which consists of pink and blue. He looked at his wife in confusion.

"Welcome home." he said with a curt nod and he continued, eyeing the paper bags in his wife's hands. "What's that?"

Sakura looked at him for a moment until she raised the paper bags in front of her, "Oh, this? Just a few new clothes, Anata." she smiled at him brightly then she glanced at the paper bags again, "There's an opening of a new clothing shop just near at the hospital, so I decided to visit just to check it up. And look, they have many beautiful clothes there, Sasuke-kun! I bought some for you and for Sarada-chan too!"

"Ah," Sasuke blinked for a moment as he digest his wife's blabbering, until a pair of tiny hands were pulling at his long sleeve that made him looked at his lap. A young child at the age of two years old was sitting at the Uchiha patriarch's lap with her hair pulled into cute twin tails with a pair of tomato hair ties. Her huge onyx eyes was looking at Sasuke as she kept pulling at his long sleeve, she wobbly stood at his crossed legs and she looked over his shoulder, seeing her mother standing with many paper bags in her hands.

"Mama!" the tiny child said with a childish squeal, slightly bouncing at Sasuke's crossed legs with her tiny fingers clutching at his black clothes.

"Sarada, stop jumping." Sasuke softly warned his daughter who kept bouncing her tiny feet at his legs, "You're hurting Papa's legs."

"Mama! Mama!" the child paid him no mind as she tried to reach for Sakura.

Sasuke sighed a little bit, his sole arm were around Sarada's small body as he turned his head at Sakura who's chuckling silently.

Baffled, he eyed Sakura with a slight frown.

"What?" he arched a confused eyebrow at her and continued, "Why are you laughing?"

This made Sakura halt in her temporal chuckling. She shook her head as she only gave him a forced smile, obviously suppressing her laughter which made Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her suspicious behavior.

The Uchiha matriarch made her way to the living room with the paper bags still in her hands. With a smile, she walked towards him and kneeled next to her frowning husband, setting the paper bags next to her. She faced him with a sweet smile in her beautiful face, making Sasuke frown even more.

"You're hiding something. I can tell it." he said with a slight accusation, still looking at Sakura with a suspicion.

"What? No!" Sakura replied with a wave of her hands, "You're just being adorable, that's all." she then shifted her attention to her daughter.

The Uchiha stiffened at his seat, glaring at the pinkette without malice. "What did you just _say_?"

"Ahaha! Sarada-chan! Papa did your hair aren't you?" she patted her daughter at the head with a big smile adorning her face, totally ignoring Sasuke's question and his useless glaring. "I didn't know that Papa was capable to tie a hair! Especially to a _girl_ one!" she chuckled, "Maybe next time I'm gonna ask for him to tie my hair too!"

For the Uchiha matriarch, after she married the sole remaining heir of the Uchiha clan, the glaring of her beloved husband was not affecting her anymore. It's not the same when she was still a teenager who was barely hitting her puberty, where a _single_ glare from him was enough to _scare_ her shitless that she want to hide even under her mother's long skirts.

But now, at her adult stage, it's different. Her husband were still giving her glares, but it doesn't mean it's a hateful one. It's just being him, giving glares to someone who's getting to his nerves. And now, it looks like she's hitting something inside her husband which it was his _pride_. She chuckled internally as she thought.

 _Good, he's more adorable if he's been teased._ She said to her mind with a laugh.

"Look you're doing it again." Her husband said it again, trying to get her attention. "Tch. Stop ignoring me, Sakura. It's annoying."

"Aww! Sarada-chan," she ignored Sasuke again as she cooed to her daughter who's holding her index finger in her small fist, "you missed Mama, my darling? Don't worry, I have bought something for you!"

"Sakuraー"

"And I bought you many beautiful dresses that would really suit you, Sarada-chan! And your Auntie Ino helped me too!" she said cheerfully which made Sarada squeal and bounce more happily in her Papa's crossed legs, fully aware of her Mama's new gifts beside her.

"Tch, _Saku_ ー"

"And I bought your Papa new clothes too! And later on, we're gonna try it if it's in the right size, okay? Right _Papa_?" she pressed the 'Papa' in a teasing tone, her mischievous emerald eyes were eyeing him teasingly. "I will gonna see how _adorable_ your Papa is, Sarada-chan."

"Kyaaa! Mama! Papa!" Sarada squealed childishly, giggling at her mother, as if she understand what she was telling her. The young Uchiha crawled out of her father's lap as she kneeled in front the pink and blue paper bags, opening it with cheerful curiosity.

"Hn. You're ignoring me, huh." the Uchiha patriarch said coolly, looking at the pinkette who was still ignoring him with their child, "Let's see if you can still ignore me then."

Suddenly, someone snatched Sakura by her wrist and pulled her away from her daughter, making her yelped in surprise. She was then pushed at their living room's wooden floor, her shoulder length pastel hair splayed at the floor like a halo with her both wrists being locked above her head with a huge calloused hand; which it was not hers at all. Her emerald eyes widen in surprise and she was almost out of breath at the sight in front of her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Her husband, _her_ husband. Uchiha Sasuke, her beloved husband pinned her at their living room's wooden floor with him on top and with her beneath him, with Sarada who's not that far away from them who kept enjoying herself at the new bought scattered clothes in the floor. With Sarada's back to them, the young Uchiha didn't notice the ruckus happening between the married couple. Her attention was on the clothes as she played with it with her tiny hands.

Sasuke pinned her at the wooden floor, he was on top of her and hovering at her curvy figure. Straddling her with him on top, he leaned his muscled and lean body closer to hers until his chest was pressing at her own. His dark raven hair was covering her view at the sides like a blanket as he drew his face more closer to hers. And for Sakura, all she can see was only him and no other more.

 _Black and purple_ , the two colors that Sakura very loved in her whole life. By looking at it, she was always got drawn like a moth being drawn to a flame. For her, those two colors is beautiful. _Very beautiful._

His beautiful mismatched eyes were looking at her with an unidentified emotion, but she's certain that she saw that kind of _look_ everytime they do that kind of _deed_. Especially when he's fully _aroused_ at her.

His long aristocratic nose were already touching with hers and his thin sexy lips were just dangerously inches closer to her fuller ones. She almost can't breathe and she can't move her body. And she swore that if she move a little bit, their lips would really brush and the thought of it gives the pinkette a complete bliss and chills in her whole body.

She gulped a little bit, totally realizing that her husband held her captive in his body and beautiful eyes. The thought of this realization gave her shivers and excitement in her body, with a feeling of hundreds of butterflies swarming in her stomach.

Her gaze fell to his tantalizing lips that it's so very pleasantly inviting to the pinkette. With a slight twitch of Sasuke's fingers covering her wrists, she can sense that he's watching her every move. Slowly, her emerald eyes moved and landed to his mismatched eyes once again. Hidden clashes of emotions, lust and desire can be seen in each other's eyes as they looked at each other.

Sakura opened her lips, slightly touching his that made him stiffened a little in his position. His hold of her wrists tightened a little as he draw a breath from his lips.

"Sakura," he spoke in a low tone, making Sakura felt chills in her bones.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." her mouth went dry as she said his name in her lips.

A blush started to fill across her cheeks, the way Sasuke said her name make her so very...very hot. Her mouth went dry as she parted her fuller lips in desire. Her emerald eyes began to be clouded with lust and desire for her tempting _drop-dead-gorgeous-walking-sex-God_ husband.

 _Damn, this sexual tension... If this goes on.. I'm gonna..._ She thought.

"Sakura." Sasuke called onto her again.

"Y..yes, Anata?"

"Say..." the Uchiha patriarch eyed her with a burning intensity of desire as he slowly smirked in a more sinful way that made Sakura's inside do back flips. She only gulped as she saw this, "Still gonna _ignore_...me?"

Sakura licked her lower lip in a moment, fully wetting her lips in the process as she replied, "N-no..."

Sasuke still kept his smirk on and he slowly moved his face more to hers. Nose brushing, lips already one inch between, eyes clashing with similar lust and desires. He spoke again with his hot breath fanning hers.

"I see." he said nonchalantly, "that's good to hear. I don't like to be _ignored_ ,"

 _Crap, I forgot how dirty he played. He's using his sinful charms against me._ She said internally in panic.

"Y-yes, Sasuke-kun." she nervously agreed, "I'm sorrー"

"Aa." he shifted his weight above her as he put himself between her open legs, his crotch almost touching hers that made Sakura squirm a little with a soft whine. The tension... The slight bulge of her husband's pants. The sensation is too much for her! Kami, help her.

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong," he moved his face and buried it at her soft locks, breathing her natural addicting scent. " _Sakura._ " he whispered at her ear making her tremble in anticipation.

 _But no! Sarada-chan is with us! We can't!_

"Sasuke-kun...!" she bit her lower lip in self control, "Sarada's just near us. She might see what we are doiー"

He began to chuckle a little bit. Shit, her eyes widen as she listened to his soft chuckles. Hearing it making her wet down _there_ somehow. And her husband is making her insane! God help her.

 _Uwaaaaaah. Sasuke-kun, don't make me eat the forbidden fruit!_

"Sakura," his chuckles died right away as he moved his lips at her earlobe, whispering. "am I still _adorable_ now?"

The pinkette stiffened at her position, forcing herself not to tremble at his sinful erotic way of calling her name just to get her attention. Damn it! He's not answering her question. It's no good. Their daughter were just near them and there's no way she will gonna taint her daughter's innocence by letting her see her parents in a _compromising_ position just because her Mama can't control her horniness for her Papa.

 _This is so...shannaro!_ She blushed a thousands of red shades as she thought of _tainting_ her daughter's innocence.

 _Sasuke-kun... I have no idea that in your adult stage; your horniness is in a maximum level. I can't believe that you're once an avenger. Your serious façade was only a deception, huh?_ She told herself in a funny humor, making her inner self cackled in an unladylike laughter.

 _ **Bet he is! Hahaha! He's a ravaging one! Be careful!**_ Her inner self said in complete rejoice.

In reality, Sakura was already red faced that made Sasuke laughed internally. The color of his favorite fruit already rivaled his wife's face and he's already amused. He can tell that she's having her own internal debates because he can read it in her face. He continued his staring until Sakura finally looked back at him with great intensity.

To his utter surprise, his wife suddenly smirked at him as if she was not in a blushing breakdown a few seconds ago. He arched an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"You're asking me if you're still adorable right, _Danna-sama_?" she asked sweetly, almost innocently that made Sasuke wants to ravage this tempting woman beneath him.

 _No_. He chided himself on his thoughts, _Sakura finally noticed that I'm dominating her. Her eyes telling me something._

Her smile turned into a mischievous one as she tilted her head upwards, pressing her lips softly to Sasuke's. Sasuke almost lose his sense of breathing when her lips pressed onto his. The Uchiha patriarch glanced at the face of his wife and he found that she was still smirking.

" _Danna-sama..._ " she cooed to him which made him shiver in anticipation, her wife really sounds so pleasantly erotic. And he won't complain or getting annoyed if he heard that kind of sexy voice wherever he goes. When it came to Sakura, he can't resist. _Whatever_ it is.

That's why in the very first beginning. Sakura was a huge _threat_ to him before. Because she was..

A hope.

A motivation.

A happiness.

A love.

A life.

A future.

A weakness.

His entirely weakness.

If Superman's weakness was kryptonite and Achilles' weakness was no other than his heel. Then the great Uchiha Sasuke's _weakness_ is no other than his wife: _Uchiha Sakura_.

By seeing her vulnerable, he wants to protect her. By seeing her wants to do something even though he despised it, he's submissive. Just because she is his weakness, he's easily giving in and somewhat obedient. But of course, it's only just for her.

"Why you're so very _adorable_? Ne, Sasuke-kun?" she said in a cooing tone as she kissed the tip of his nose, "Can you tell me why?"

Sasuke can feel the tip of his ears burning and his cheeks slowly reddening. He can tell that by calling him _adorable_ , she's trying to get into his nerves just to tease him. But the way she just teased him...was so...very...very..

.

.

.

.

 _Tempting_.

Like moths being drawn to flames.

Like bees being drawn to flowers.

Like birds being drawn to trees.

Like magnets being drawn to metals.

Then Uchiha Sasuke was utterly drawn to his wife.

Sasuke was starting to count in his head one up to ten because there's no way he would let his aroused state turned into nothing. It's Sakura's fault anyway. It's her fault why he's feeling that way. It's her fault why he's totally down on his knees just for her. Begging to be kissed more, begging to be touched.

 _Screw this Uchiha pride. You'll pay for this teasing, Sakura._ He decided with conviction.

As Sakura was about to throw another teasing remark, Sasuke's mouth crashed onto hers, fully swallowing all the words she's about to say to him. With his eyes tightly shut and her emerald eyes in a widening shock, he failed to notice or saw the incredible amount of blush creeping to her face until a few moments she finally closed her eyes in ease and responding to his kiss wantonly.

Sasuke tightened his hold over her wrists as he kissed her so passionately, making her moan through their kiss. Sasuke, being so turned on in her moans of encouragement, he nipped and bit her lower lip while Sakura kept him between her legs, totally locking him.

He poked out his tongue and started to licked her fuller lips as the pinkette slightly shuddered in complete arousal. He tapped his tongue at her lower lip for an entrance which she only hummed in agreement and opened her mouth obligingly for his intrusion.

Their tongues clashed for dominance, they kept sucking, tapping each other's teeth, tapping each other's tongue and kept continuing the same process in frenzy. Sakura, who's already completely aroused cannot help but to moan and moan in a more erotic way that almost made Sasuke lose his whole sanity. The feeling was too much to control, their desire for skin to skin contact was incredibly maddening.

She accidentally heft up her hips because of the frenzy of their heated kiss, which making them groan in pleasure when their aroused private parts were making a delicious friction to both of their arousal state. In the fight of dominance through their heated french kiss, Sasuke was the winning one. Sakura tried to free her wrists in his firm grip but unsuccessfully, he wouldn't budge even a little.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.." she moaned breathlessly as the both of them pulled away from their heated kiss, "My wrists... Free them please."

"No," he replied simply, breathing almost heavily.

Sakura's bruised reddened lips were slightly pouting as she narrowed her eyebrows in disagreement.

"And why is that?" she demanded.

"It's because I just don't want to."

She shook her head as she slightly glared at her husband, "What the hell, Sasuke-kun? How am I supposed to _enjoy_ it if you restrained my wrists just like _this_?"

He slowly smirked at her as he hovered closely to her once again, "Why? You do _not_ enjoy this now?" he smirked even more widely, making her almost wet in utter arousal. "That's hurting me, you know that?"

No, _correction_.. She's already very wet _down_ there. Oh Kami. Help her soul.

Why does her husband so very sinfully tempting? Why the sound of his voice almost making her panties drenched in wetness?

 _Gyaaah! I wanna curse your clan attractiveness' genes! Why Uchiha men were so very perfectly damn ATTRACTIVE?!_ She screeched like a vengeful banshee inside her lust clouded mind.

This made Sakura widen her eyes as she still saw the dangerous smirk adorning her husband's very attractive face that even Uchiha Madara wants to roll in his grave of how Sasuke smirk so sinfully.

"Sasuke-kun, that's not what I mean! I meanー _hyaaah_!" the pinkette squealed in surprise when her husband, yes _her_ husband's severed arm shone purple as it formed into a temporary arm with a hand.

"Su-Susanoo?!" she inquired and she continued, "Anataaaa! What are you doing?!" she tried to free her wrists from his grip.

"Forming a temporary arm and hand with the use of my Susanoo of course," he said almost nonchalantly, just stating the obvious.

Sakura almost want to gouge her eyes out because of his half-assed statement.

 _Shannaro! Thanks for stating what's obvious, Captain Obvious-sama!_

She bit her lower lip, "Then what are you gonna do?" she asked pressingly, "You don't just _tapped_ your Susanoo's power for temporary arm unless if it's necessary. And on top of that, we're not in a life or death situation or in a fight or something, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke snorted as if he just knew her trail of thought, "I'm aware."

"Then why?"

Sasuke leaned forward, his Susanoo temporal hand cupped her chin, tilting it closer to his face.

"Just to punish you for _teasing_ me," he whispered heatedly, "of course."

 _Shit. Kami, please help my soul. For my husband who's gonna punish me with the use of his Susanoo._ Sakura said to her mind in panic, almost regretting the part of teasing her husband of him being adorable. _Please,_ _God bless my soul._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ah. No good_.

Looks like Uchiha Sakura's first attempt of teasing was been _countered_ by no other than Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

 **A/N: Review everyone?**

 ** _Danna-sama_ : **Is a Japanese term for "My Husband"/or simply "Husband". In the Gaiden's Databook, it was been said that aside from "Anata"/or Darling, Sakura also used "Danna-sama" by calling Sasuke.

 **Rewritten (04-21-17)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay, minna! *bows* I didn't expect that I would get some many reviews and there's some awesome readers who followed and added this story in their favorites! I'm thanking you so much for that! I was so overwhelmed! (*/∀**_ _ **＼**_ _ ***)**_

 _ **Thanks for (sasusakulovesarada, guest, Empress MC, Goddess Sarada, guest, LePengwen, xBroken. .Hallelujah, sadisticbitch08, Dango-Chan123, Aquarian Charm, Miyo-channnn, Emily da great and guest) for the encouraging reviews! I'm so very happy with your reviews! And thanks for those seventeen awesome readers who added this to their favorites and to the nine awesome readers who followed this too! Saa! *claps hands* And here's the second chapter and it was a very long one too! This is my first attempt of writing a smut fic and I was so horribly blushing while writing it. Kami-sama, sorry for I have sinned. Omg. (**_ _ **／。＼**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Sorry for the wait! Please enjoy!**_

 _ **ー**_ _ **I do not own Naruto or the characters in this story. I only owned the plot though. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Summary: Where Uchiha Sakura's first attempt of teasing was been countered by no other than Uchiha Sasuke.**_

 _ **Pairings: Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Sakura (**_ _ **サスサク**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Rating: M**_

* * *

 **｢ Adorable Teasing ｣**

 **-SpringfieldOfCherryBlossoms-**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

"W-wait!" Sakura struggled her wrists again in panic, "Sasuke-kun! This is not a great ideaー" Sasuke's mismatched eyes narrowed in a fraction making her gulped some of her saliva as she shook her head, " _No_! What I mean is that our child might see us here, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn. It won't." he replied so simply and curt, as if he was just discussing the weather.

Emerald orbs widened at his response with the heat already creeping from her neck through her face. Her husband was being straightforward and his answer seems filled of conviction too! How come he's not affected about Sarada snooping at them while doing some ahemー _intimate moments_?

And not only that, they're doing it on the living room's floor for Kami's sake! For a certain pinkette's opinion, maybe they can do it in their bedroom or something...

But in the cold wooden floor?

Well, that's not what she was expecting though. On the contrary, she doesn't have any problem about being intimate in their huge couch. But _her_ husband, Uchiha Sasuke pinned her in the floor with her at his mercy, saying something about 'he won't let go of her wrists' or simply meaning 'I hold you captive in this floor and I won't let you go whether you like it or not'. But then,

.

.

.

Is her husband really serious?

In the _cold wooden floor_?

Blushing, she asked in a whispered tone but with their close proximity, he had already heard her, "What did you say? Would you repeat that?"

With his eyebrows arched upwards in a small fraction, he replied impassively. "I said _'it won't'_ ,"

"R-really now, huh? Hahaha," she nervously chuckled which he only stared at her stoically. "What makes you say so, Sasuke-kun?" she slightly looked away with a blush adorning her pretty face but his purple Susanoo hand caught her chin, totally stopping her.

The infamous smirk was back on his face again, his Susanoo hand was still cupping her chin as he tilted his head on the side, making him so very sexy with this angle. But up this close, even though his long bangs were obscuring his eyes, she can still saw the attractive features that her husband possessed. And having herself to witness this, the pinkette's dirty mind starting to roll on like a video tape being put on a cassette. She's starting to get excited by Sasuke's display of sexual domination with a slight boldness of character which it's kind of a rare thing for him to do.

 _Shannaro! One of my fantasies is really happening!_ She cheered internally with her inner self who's already doing a happy dance inside her mind.

 _ **This is only once in a lifetime occurrence! Don't stop him, shannaro!**_ Her inner self said in motivation.

 _I know! Damn it!_ She snapped at her own inner self as she's back to reality again.

Sasuke's smirk didn't subside even just for a little as he responded, "Don't forget who's the _man_ you're dealing with, Sakura." his mismatched eyes bore through hers, making her fully rooted in her position, "If I said something like a real answer, then it is."

With a gulp, the Uchiha matriarch only nodded in agreement. There's no way she's gonna question his way of telling her a satisfactory answer (even though for her part, his answer was not really convincing).

If he said something so curt and straightforward, then damn it all, Sasuke was really _that_ serious.

She only shuddered at the thought.

"I-I got it. But are you serious, Anata? She might find us here, you know!" a little surge of panic filled her chest again, "A-and for a two year old toddlerー she might be curious of whatever we're about to do in this living room, Sasuke-kun! And she's a keen observant just like her father! You must know that, it's a gene coming from you afterall." she grumbled at the last part.

He chuckled a little, his baritone voice that it was so lubricious for the pinkette's reddened ears, spoke.

"Why?" his low huskier voice said almost teasingly, "What do you think we are _doing_ , Sakura? You said about you don't want Sarada to see us _doing_ _something_." he buried his face to the crook of her soft neck, "So tell me, what is it?" he said lowly, making her shudder.

"Do I really need to tell you that?"

"Of course,"

"But you already _know_ that!" she pouted, her lower lip popped out really cutely that Sasuke took a double take glance on her lower lip.

He shook his head internally, trying to control his temptations for the pinkette. He frowned at her, "Know what?"

"Doing intimate, stupid." she blurted as she looked away in embarrassment, scowling and mumbled a simple 'jerk' under her breath.

At this, Sasuke raised his head to look at her with an impassive look. "What?"

Blush starting to creep over her face as she stammered, "Y-you hear me, Sasuke-kun! I won't repeat that!"

The Uchiha smirked in amusement at her wife's flustered response. He's already amused by her childish behavior (and he does not mind at all, she's just being _Sakura_ that's all), and now he only thought of her being so adorable.

Without noticing himself, he had just said it unknowingly to her, "You're adorable."

Sakura almost spluttered, her blush increasing ten fold. "W-what? _Adorable_?"

In what holy God's name happened to her husband that he just _complimented_ her?

"Did you justー _compliment_ me?" she asked almost incredulously.

The tips of his ears burned right away as he realized what he had said. Now, that's unexpected. Uchiha Sasuke don't compliment someone just so easily, but when it came to Sakura, he's totally in it. Damn it. _**Adorable**_?

Why is he using the word that she had _used_ for teasing him, again?

 _Unbelievable._ He sighed inwardly.

He composed his stoic manner again, his few-seconds-blushing-embarrassment subsided. "No,"

"No?" she narrowed her eyes at him, "But you just said I'm _adorable_!"

He grunted, "No you're not."

"What did you just say, Sasuke-kun?!" she almost screeched like a banshee as she struggled her wrists in his grasp. "So you're telling me I'm _not_ adorable?!"

He smirked again, totally liking the switch of attitude of his wife.

"You're teasing me!" she said accusingly.

"No, you're the one who's teasing me, Sakura." he frowned at her accusation, "I know you."

She gaped at him with her mouth open. She struggled her wrist as she shook her head and disagreed, "N-no absolutely not, Sasuke-kun! I'm just telling you that you're being adorable! How on earth is that a teasing for you? It's true, you're being adorable!" she said, trying to mask her lie. "B-believe it!"

Sasuke almost cringed when he heard the last part of Sakura's statement. Since when does she used _'believe it'_ just to convince him?

 _She almost sounds like Naruto now._ He frowned in realization, looking at his wife with a deadpanned look.

 _ **Well, that's a disadvantage when your husband can see you through like an open book.**_ Her inner self said inquiringly, sighing. _**He can tell if we're teasing him, you know. Sasuke-kun has that funny sixth sense when we're making fun of him.**_

 _I know! Just let me handle this!_

Inner Sakura snorted, _**Whatever.**_

Sasuke got silent for a moment and Sakura took this as a cue to change their topic, she began talking almost in a blabbering manner.

" _Listen_ , you Sasuke-kun! This woman you're telling _not_ adorable is your _freaking wife_! And this _not_ adorable woman is the _one_ you married!" she snapped, her lust clouded emerald eyes turned into fury, "I swear to Kami-sama thaー _eek_!" she squeaked when she felt something warm, more like a palm snaking inside her red Uchiha shirt.

 _But his sole hand was holding me captive! Then what_ _ー_ _!_ Her eyes widen in realization, as if she was been splashed by a whole bucket of ice cold water. She totally forgot. _It was his Susanoo._

 _._

.

.

"You're telling something?" he said nonchalantly, hovering her once again. His handsome Uchiha features was been hooded by his long raven bangs that made the pinkette can't decipher what he was thinking at all. All she can see was his long nose, thin lips...

 _Oh good, looks like I strucked a nerve again._ She said in her thoughts gleefully.

He moved his face forward and whispered, making the chills began crawling to Sakura's spine.

"You're utterly hopeless in lying, Sakura." he said in a low husky tone, "I know if you're lying or not."

Well, she doesn't know if that was a threat or he's only intimidating her though.

She opened her mouth, trying to feign ignorance, "What are you talking abouー"

He crashed his lips on hers, completely swallowing the words from her mouth. She was not surprised from his kiss though, on the contrary, she was expecting it. She knew that by calling him adorable a lot of times will struck a nerve in him.

Well, call it his _man-pride_. But Uchiha Sasuke doesn't like to be called _'adorable'_ by his no other than wife.

She groaned through their kiss and responded to him fervently. His tongue tapped on her mouth for entrance and she opened it obligingly. When he slid his tongue inside her warm orifice, Sakura took the opportunity to suck his intruding tongue with her tongue right away, making an explicit squelching sound.

By this, Sasuke froze in his position, he let out a masculine broken moan when she sucked his tongue in a hardcore way that got him sending chills through his spine and his libido starting to spiked up.

He really have no idea how on earth Sakura can execute such thing by _sucking_ his tongue in such fervor. It's not like he doesn't like it. In reality speaking, he was completely turned-on being dominated by his wife. It's just that in their past making out sessions, his wife doesn't suck his tongue like that in heat. In their intimate moments, when they kissed, Sasuke was the lead and always the winning one.

But now?

 _Sakura_ was the winning one, in other words she's the _lead_. She didn't let his tongue wander inside her mouth, but it was _her_ tongue who's now intruding _inside_ his mouth. She slid her slippery tongue in his upper teeth and tapped her warm organ on his hard palate making him groan a little in pleasure. After tapping his hard palate, her tongue slid in his softer palate, hitting his warm tongue on the process.

While they kissed, Sasuke snaked his purple hand underneath her red Uchiha crested shirt, slowly feeling and palming the warm smooth flesh there. By doing this, his wife sighed in their kiss in encouragement. She nibbled his lower lip with her teeth as she look at him with half lidded eyes.

Sasuke opened his lust clouded mismatched eyes and met hers who were half lidded just like his own as they broke their kiss, searching air for their burning lungs.

The two of them didn't say anything though, nor utter something about an acknowledgement for each other's kissing skills. Black and purple to emerald, they just stared each other as they regulate their sense of breathing.

Their eyes _communicate_. And with lust already clouding their both mindsー the hotness in their living room was been increased ten fold. Sasuke was already aroused, his already hard bulge screamed freedom. While Sakura was having the same wetness in her nether regions again, and she can feel herself getting slippery _there_ ー or slick even. And of course it's in a _maximum level_.

 _Aish! Who's woman won't get superbly aroused when the man you're kissing/or having intimate with was a one of a kind man who looked like a Sex God descended from heavens where many women would kill just to have a taste with him?_

Well, _that's_ Uchiha Sasuke. A total embodiment of _perfection_ in women's eyes.

 _And he's rightfully mine._ Sakura said internally, liking her own possessiveness for her drop dead gorgeous husband.

Sakura looked at him for a moment and craned her neck on the direction where her daughter was in a slight difficulty.

She looked back at him, giving him a wary smile. "You know what, Anata.." she started to form a conversation, "Sarada might already saw or heard uー"

"No," he replied immediately, totally stopping her in her statement, making her eyebrows arched upwards. He pointed his chin to sideways and he continued, "Look."

Sakura wiggled a little bit in her position, fully craning her neck to check up on her daughter. The pinkette braced herself for her young daughter's curious gaze to them, but what she just saw right now was not the one she was _expecting_ though.

.

.

.

.

.

 _There_ , next to the scattered clothes and paper bags was a sleeping Sarada. She was sleeping at the center in the pile of scattered clothes, acting like a small comforter to her tiny body. Sarada's back was to them, making her Uchiha crest visible to the married couple (which Sakura inwardly sighed in relief when she found that she's not tainting her daughter's innocence by letting her saw them in a weird position).

"She's asleep." relief hinted in her tone.

"Aa."

Sakura twisted her neck back to Sasuke's direction, giving him a skeptical look. "How long was she asleep?"

The Uchiha patriarch eyed her, "About forty-five minutes ago."

"What?! That's... That was long!" she gaped at him as she suddenly gave him a narrowed look, "So you knew since from the beginning, huh?"

"Aa."

She chuckled and smiled at him, "Right. Believe in Uchiha Sasuke," she grinned cheekily, her emerald eyes shone with teasing, "if he said something like a real answer, then it is."

He snorted briefly, looking at her with a smirk. "I told you so."

"I know." she grinned more widely.

"Hn."

"Um..." Sakura glanced at him shyly, pink dusting her pale cheeks. "Create a bunshin, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her weird request. He was about to give her a response 'what for' when a full realization hit him.

He freed Sakura's wrists as he formed a single hand symbol in his real hand. A poof of smoke appeared and a replica of him hoisted the sleeping child from the floor. The bunshin Sasuke was carrying the sleeping Uchiha to her own sleeping quarters, leaving the married couple in the living room.

A surge of excitement washed through her as she looked at her husband who's already looking at her with a smouldering look.

" _So_ , Sasuke-kun.." she coyly eyed her husband, her slightly bruised lips were so red that Sasuke wants to kiss it again _so badly_. "Shall we?"

 _ **It's about time! Shannaro!**_ Her inner self cheered with a flying fist in the air.

With her wrists already freed, her right hand shot forward as she fisted the collar of his black shirt and pulled him to another kiss. His eyes widen in a fraction and to tell that Sasuke was not taken aback by his wife's boldness then it was an understatement.

For him, it's the _first time_ that it was Sakura who initiated it. And he doesn't know if he was either be thrilled or not. Because in all of his twenty two years of existence, he had not witness a violent-type Sakura when it comes to making outー yet. And his wife was a meek type, who frequently blush whenever he did something that made her so shy. On the contrary, if he initiated a kiss with her, she would get nosebleed or her face would get a millions of red shades.

But now?

She took the lead again. And he can't help but to feel a surge of excitement blossoming in his chest as his both hands got landed at the sides of her head with their lips crashed to each other once again.

The pinkette's left hand threaded in his soft raven locks, grabbing a fistful of it and yanking him closer to her more. She kissed him with a lot of passion that they're even making some explicit kissing sounds altogether with her lustful moans.

Even though there's a part of Sasuke likes the thought of his wife dominating him, his pride won't let his wife have her way through him. Maybe it was because of his _annoying_ Uchiha pride, but he won't still let himself being weak and got _incapacitated_ by his adorably annoying wife. Especially in this kind of _occurrences_.

For a certain Uchiha patriarch, he believed that it was a _man's job_ and _title_ to be the _one_ who's _dominant_ when it comes to love making.

So he took his opportunity to dominate her once again by hitting his own arousal in her nether regions, making her squeak involuntarily. He snaked his real sole hand under her shirt as his fingers played the laces of her bra which made Sakura whined through their kiss making the Uchiha smirked in triumph.

 _Good, she's getting impatient._ He thought smugly.

The Uchiha took his time by teasing her. He pressed his palm in her smooth abdomen and sliding it upwards, softly cupping her well endowed chest. Sasuke moved his hand again as he slid his fingers under the cups of her bra, making contact with her full left breast. Sakura whimpered in pleasure as she pressed herself in his hard bulge, making him groan deliciously.

Kami, the feeling of him in her wetness _down_ there was pure bliss. It felt so good and his huge size fits between her thighs rightfully.

 _Ahh. I want to feel him more._ Sakura said in her already lust clouded mind.

As if he had heard her thoughts or had read her mindー Sasuke raised the ends of her shirt and he simply took it off, making herself half-naked against him. Cold floor greeted her bare skin and she cannot help but to shudder. He broke their kiss with a pant, as he started to trail some kisses to her jaw until to the nook of her neck. He licked the side of her neck which made the pinkette squirm in her position with a strangled moan. The Uchiha gave her feathery kisses in her neck and he licked it sensually, fully tasting her saltness in her skin.

"S-Sasuke-kun.. Stoー _ahhhh_!"

He bit the side of her neck and sucked so hard that it left a huge red mark on her pale smooth skin. The Uchiha continued his assault on her neck and Sakura can only moan in encouragement.

His hands travelled over her breasts and palmed each mounds in his hands. He grope it with fervor until a few moments of groping, he simply unbuckled the hooks of her bra, successfully freeing her both soft mounds.

Sakura supressed a shudder when her husband palmed her both bare bosoms, making her pink nipples stiffened into pert peaks. She threw her head back and cannot suppress her explicit moans and whimpers when his thumb and index finger gave her nipples an experimental tug. He rolled each pert breast in his hands until he dipped down his head to suckle her right breast while he groped the left one.

As he gave her right breast a one heavy suckle, Sakura almost lose her own border of sanity.

"Ahhhn! Sasukeー _mhnn_!" she tried to suppress her cries of pleasure by covering her mouth with the back of her hand, but she failed it twice when he suddenly got bolder and kept repeating his explicit ministrations on her right breast, giving it a noisy hard suckle. Which for a certain pinkette's opinion, it was a _pure bliss of torture_.

Sasuke looked at his mewling wife and he can't help the surge of man pride washed over him as he saw how of a writhing mess she was.

Still unsatisfied, he led his normal hand to the elastic waistband of her black spandex and he started to slid it downwards. Sakura took this as a cue as she raised her hips so that he can discard her black shorts without difficulty. After a few seconds, he finally discarded the offending object, leaving Sakura only in her lacy panties.

He released her right breast with an explicit 'pop' as he leaned back to looked at the curvaceous figure of his wife. He saw the glistening sweat in her damp forehead, her pink locks were sticking to the side of her face, and her beautiful face looking flushed as she pant laboriously.

Sakura's lust filled eyes looked back at him with heated intensity as she pushed his shoulders and sat up, making Sasuke to move back in position, sitting on the floor with his wife straddling him. With her on top, Sakura took the lead, she held the edges of his black shirt and simply tore it off with her impatient hands.

His wife looked at him with great satisfaction, she kissed his jaw languidly, slowly kissing her way to the crook of his neck and she suddenly bit it making him froze in his position with a virile groan. Sakura licked the side of his neck sloppily, leaving trails of saliva on his neck which Sasuke didn't even mind a little bit. She slowly rocked her hips in his hardened bulge as she grab a fistful of his raven hair and tilted his head to the side, sucking his neck so hard in revenge.

Sasuke cannot help the strangled moan that escaped his slightly bruised lips when Sakura began rocking her hips deliciously to his hardened member, almost making his mind dizzy with a feeling of euphoria on his senses.

He grip the sides of her waist as she continuously swayed her hips back and forth, making the hardening of his manhood increasing ten fold. He grunted when Sakura let go of his hair and her hands fell into his torso, touching the curves and planes of his hot masculine body.

They kissed again and they fought for dominance. They sucked each others tongues in equal fervor and they rocked their hips in pleasure, looking for a delicious friction between their aroused regions. As they kissed, Sakura snaked her hands in the buttons of his nin-pants and she started unbuckling it swiftly, which made her hum in approval as she reached for his hard manhood to touch it with her burning fingertips.

Sasuke grunted in pleasure when her fingertips touched his hardened member, she enveloped his hardening cock with her smooth palm as she pressed her thumb in his head, spreading the pre-cum that already leaked on his mushroom-liked peak.

Without delay, she began pumping his cock with her skilled medic fingers, with a pace that she knew men would liked, making Sasuke to grunt in approval when she pumped; instantly hitting his pleasurable spot.

The Uchiha patriarch had his eyes closed as he tried to focus in pleasuring his wife with his hands and fingers. But in Kami's name, he can't do it due to Sakura's hand job and he was likely _very_ distracted. He can't move his fingers when the familiar chills surge throughout his body.

 _Shit, if she keep doing this I'm gonna_ _ー_ _!_

Damn, when did she got so very good at doing hand jobs when it was her _first time_ doing it? Is this part of being a skilled Medical-nin?

 _No, that's not it._ He shook his head internally in haze.

Just where on _**flying fuck**_ did she _learned_ doing this _thing_?

If he found out that she learned this _thing_ from Usuratonkachi or to that perverted ex-teacher of them through his trashy Icha Icha novels, he swore he will gonna burn them both to ashes with his raging Amaterasu. Ex-teachers, Hokage or not, he really would not hesitate.

Something familiar coiled at the pit of his stomach.

And for the first time, Uchiha Sasuke almost lose his _cool_ and _man control_ that he even swore in his head with a curse.

 _Fuck_.

"Gch!" Sasuke bit his lower lip as he tried to control his moans at bay when his wife kept pumping him to oblivion. "Sakura!"

Sakura halted her ministrations, seeing her husband doing a somewhat grimacing look. She looked at him in panic.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! _I'm sorry_!" she panicked, cupping the sides of his face to look at him closely with a worried look, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," he replied hoarsely as he pant, gripping the sides of her waist firmly.

"Then why are you looking hurー"

"I'm not," he said as he looked at her with a clouded intensity, his mismatched eyes bore through hers with a demanding aura. "Just where did you _learn_ that thing?"

The pinkette blinked at him in utter confusion, "Learn what, Sasuke-kun? What do you mean?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to feel so flustered as he tried to ram his lust clouded mind to look for appropriate words to answer her question without being awkward saying it to her. It's not that he would just ask her, _'Hey Sakura. Just where did you learn to pump cocks like that? It was mind blowing.'_ or _'How did you learn something like pumping a cock? You didn't even do that to me before.'_

A tinge of pink dusting the Uchiha's cheeks as he looked at her with a weird expression. Sakura's eyebrows were shot upwards in fascination. She knew that _look_! Her husband just _blushed_! And he looked like he was thinking about something so _embarrassing_. Feeling intrigued, a surge of boldness washed over her as she teasingly touched the tip of his manhood.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" she purred into his lips as she kissed it softly, eyeing Sasuke with a seductive look. Seductive look, just where on earth did she learn such thing? She looks more _innocent_ than _seductive_! He can't believed that Sakura can pull such a thing like that.

With a challenging tone, he spoke. "Who teached you to pump manhoods just like that, Sakura? It's kind of a bold move coming from you."

Just like he expected, Sakura's face paled for a moment and it turned red in all of a sudden. She blushed so madly like a fuming madman and she only turned her head away, avoiding Sasuke's amused yet curious look.

"N-no one teached me _that_ , Sasuke-kun!" she denied with a furious blush adorning her face, "Shannaro! It'sー it's a _woman's instinct,_ you stupid!"

Sasuke smirked triumphantly with his mismatched eyes gleamed with unadulterated mischievousness. Good, now it was his turn to rile her up and tease her.

 _Woman's instinct, huh. Hn._

He fingered the edges of her lacy panties until he pressed his forefinger in her damp slit, teasing it with vigor and completely hitting her bundle of nerves. He observed how she stiffened in her position and she let out a pleased moan.

He pushed her panties on the other side of her ass and began sliding his index and middle finger in her wet nether regions making Sakura squeaked in surprise because of the contact. His calloused thumb did small circles to her clit while he slid his forefinger inside her wet tight hole.

" _Haaah_." she moaned in his ear, pushing her whole weight to him making their chests crashing deliciously. " _Sa_ _ー_ _ah_ _ー_ _suke-kuuun_!" she moaned a little loudly through his ear which it was a huge turn on for his part.

He pumped his forefinger inside her womanhood in a slow pace while his thumb kept moving in circles on her sensitive bundle of nerves. Unsatisfied, he slid his middle finger inside her entrance and altogether with his forefinger; he pumped his fingers inside her making Sakura writhed on top of him in pleasure, moans and cries of ecstasy reverberating throughout their living room.

The Uchiha patriarch's Susanoo hand snaked in her abdomen and sliding it upwards in a sensual fashion, making the rough pads of his palm hitting a sensitive hard perky nipple. He groped her right breast in a circling manner and his lips found her neglected left breast and began to suckle it like a newborn.

As he pumped his fingers inside of her in frenzy, Sakura's cries of pleasure started to get more louder with the repetition of crying his name in pure lust and wanton.

Sasuke's manhood began to twitch as he kept listening to his wife's screaming of pleasure. He's ridiculously hard like a rock diamond that it was almost painful for his part, but he won't still let himself come just by listening to her lustful cries of passion. Uchiha men were not supposed to let themselves come first in a love making session. Well that's what Sasuke believed though. If he comes first than Sakura, then it was a major impact to his _pride_ and _masculinity_.

Sakura was feeling euphoric, her mind got hazy and she's starting to get drown in her own cries of pleasure. What her husband trying to do with her was one of the women's greatest pleasure; and to experience it right now, she swore that she was feeling in cloud nine with pure rapture and elation.

As Sasuke pumped his fingers inside her wildly, he tore off his mouth away from her swollen breast and kissed her in the lips fervently, fully swallowing her loud cries of ecstasy.

She felt herself slowly breaking, with her knees starting to buckle shakily. As he kept pumping his fingers like that so wildly, she felt the pleasurable coiling inside the pit of her stomach deliciously; which she swore that in a few more pumps, she would utterly snap like a dispute malfunctioned water outbreak.

Just like what she had expected, after three hard pumps from Sasuke, her walls clamped shut to his fingers in a vice-like grip as she seriously cried in pure bliss of orgasm through their kiss. Her hips jerked uncontrollably and her long natural nails scratched the back of his torso, leaving many angry red marks to his skin.

When she's done riding her orgasm, she slumped her body against his. Their kiss were turning slow and kind of sloppy, Sakura broke their kiss as she panted so heavily. She wrapped her soft arms around his shoulders and she rested her head to the crook of his neck, trying to control her breathing.

After a few seconds, she spoke kind of groggily. "That was...amazing, Sasuke-kun. Where did you learn that?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he glared at the bookshelves not far away from them. There's no way he would tell her that he _learned_ it from no other than _Kakashi_ and his _Icha Icha_ novels. **No**. **Freaking**. **Way**.

He replied, resting his Susanoo hand in the right cheek of her butt.

"No one," he lied smoothly and continued, "Just a man's instinct."

Well, he's not lying on the latter part. Before Kakashi told him the wonders of pleasuring a woman when he was engaged to Sakura, he knew about fingering a womanー courtesy to Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest Usuratonkachi in the whole Shinobi world. He knew that using fingers to pleasure a woman was a basic move in all aspects of the love making world. So when he did it right now to Sakura, he's sure that it was because of a _pure man's instinct_ of his.

His wife chuckled at him as she raised her head to look at him lovingly, "Mmmhm, smooth. I guess it's better to follow your instincts, ne?"

"Aa."

She giggled in response and slumped back to his warm sculpted torso, until she suddenly squeaked when Sasuke tore his forefinger and middle finger off from her womanhood.

"Sasuke-kun! Watch it!" she said in a high pitched tone, pulling herself away from him, "I'm still sensitive, y'know!" she looked at him disapprovingly with a halfhearted glare on her face.

"Hn?" he licked her juices with his tongue unabashedly, making the woman gaped at him with a stricken expression. "What?"

With a hundreds of red shades appearing on her stricken face, her mouth kept closing and opening like a fish out of the water. Her emerald eyes were huge like dinner plates as she stared at Sasuke with a very surprised expression.

"W-why did you d-do that, Anata?"

Feigning ignorance, Sasuke responded. "Do what?"

She gripped his wrist and pointed her index finger at the remaining juices sticking to his hand, "Th-this! You don't have toー"

"ー _lick it off_?" he acquiesced, gently pulling his wrist away from her grasp with a smirk adorning his pretty face, "Sakura, you taste good."

Her face got ten times redder that she looked like a blushing madman who's ready to explode as she covered her face with her both hands, "Pervert..." she murmured.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but he kissed her bare shoulder sensually, "Says the woman who did an excellent hand job."

"...Shut up."

"Hn."

He bit the crook of her shoulder, making her moan as she tilted her head to give him more space to bit. Her drenched womanhood was deliciously pressed onto his aroused cock, coating it with her slick juices which made a huge turn on for the Uchiha patriarch.

Sakura's slick folds were pressing against his engorged manhood; and with a moan escaping from the lips of the pinkette, she began moving up and down sensually, making his blood went through his hardened cock. Sasuke bit his lower lip as he tried to suppress his moan, their intimate areas kept looking for the right friction and when the tip of his cock hits Sakura's sensitive clitoris, the both of them let out a lustful moan.

There's no way that they would kept dilly-dallying this further; his very aroused cock was starting to get hurt and slightly bearable on his part, and he needed to let out a satisfying release.

With a serious narrowing of his eyebrows and a fiery intensity dancing through his eyes, he grabbed her elbow in a firm grip; making Sakura paused from her bobbing ministrations.

Uchiha Sasuke was a patient man. _A very patient man._ But he can felt the tension in his loins tightening and his hard on was twitching for attention, utterly looking for tight hot walls.

.

.

.

He's getting very hard and it's getting _unbearable_. He's already losing his patience.

 _Damn it._ He cursed inside his mind.

Flabbergasted, Sakura yelped when her husband suddenly pushed her on the floor making her fell first on her butt. Before she can throw him some words of protest; her jaw dropped as she choked from her spit, utterly gaping at the sight standing in front of her.

There he was.

Uchiha Sasuke, her _tall-dark-and-handsome_ husband stood with a dominating auraー _fully naked_ , free from his nin-pants and navy blue boxers with his _mighty_ hard-on fully erect in front of her.

Inner Sakura was drooling inside of her mind while the real Sakura kept pressing her thighs in pleasure. Seeing her husband stark naked in front of her was a major turn on. The coiling in her loins was back again twitching and aching for release, and she can't help but to shudder in anticipation when he kneeled in front of her. He looked at her with a piercing stare, with his beautiful mismatched eyes pinning her with lust and desireー making her womanhood weep in an unadulterated ecstasy.

Sasuke kissed her again but now it was in a different level. He kissed her so much with fiery intensity, that he even bit her lower lip hungrily that made her moan in pain through their heated kiss. His both hands palmed her both soft mounds in a circular motion, with his forefingers and thumbs pinching her hardened pink nipples, making Sakura squirm beneath him in pleasure.

As they broke their kiss, they stared from each other's eyes once again. Both of them panted heavily with pure lustfulness dancing through their eyes and that's where the Uchiha took the lead; he gently pushed Sakura in the floor and his eyes landed on her flimsy panties. He held the edges of the lace and he slowly discarded the remaining drenched cloth in her body, making her fully naked beneath him.

Without further ado, the pinkette gripped his very hard cock with gentleness and she pressed his tip in her very slick entrance. The both of them moaned in contact as she teased herself by touching her sensitive clitoris with his _twitching_ , _coated-with-pre-cum tip_ , making her husband groaned on top of her and he sucked the side of her neck again in wanton.

Sasuke positioned on top of her as she lied down on the wooden floor with ease with the head of his cock already positioned at her entrance. Without waiting for permission for his upcoming penetration, he swiftly plunged inside of her.

His wife made a sweet pleasured moan when he plunged his hard manhood through her slick entrance. He froze and he can't help but to shudder at the moment when her hot tight walls were clamping around his impatient member.

Sakura was clutching tightly at his shoulders like a human-sized koala, with her long nails digging into his skin that he believed it would leave angry marks later on. But he doesn't care. The only thing that he cared for now was how deliciously good being inside of her and how really good to become _one_ with her loyal wife again.

After a few moments of adjusting his member inside her, he began to move in a slower pace like he was trying to test the waters. He looked at the facial expressions that his wife making and he was pleased to see that her face contorted into pleasure. Smirking inwardly, Sakura started to mewl in ecstasy while her fingers had a mind of it's own and it threaded to his soft raven locks, pulling it with much fervor. She encircled her long toned legs around his waist to make his penetration more deeper and he kept thrusting his hard shaft inside her. When her husband hits a sweet spot of her, she can't help but to moan his name lustfully and kept pulling his messy locks in a slight painful manner.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! Faster _please_!" Sakura pleaded as she threw her head back with a moan. When Sasuke increased his pace of thrusting, he hits that sweet spot of hers again, making her eyes rolled back in absolute pleasure. " _Oh_! That's itー _Ahhn Sasuke-kun!_ "

The Uchiha patriarch panted as he kept thrusting inside her wantonly, trying to find that sweet spot of hers again because it really aroused him by listening to her squeaky moans and pleas to kept on thrusting inside her further. Sasuke almost curse under his breath when her hot tight walls started to clench around his very hard manhood and dammit; her hot inner walls was driving him _crazy_! Kami, help him!

"Sasuke-kun! Almost there!" she thrust her hips equally to his, meeting his thrust with hers, "Please! Faster!" Sakura cried as she plead, biting her lower lip to suppress her loud moans. "Nnngh!"

He let out a broken manly moan when her inner walls suddenly clamped around his member deliciously, making him wince when his wife started to scream his name through his ear. Sakura began to shake her hips in a jerking manner, clutching his raven mane with her long fingers in a very tight grip as she rode her way through her orgasm.

When Sakura got back from the high of her orgasm, Sasuke suddenly gripped her hips tightly that she thought it would leave marks later on.

Her pink eyelashes fluttered in a tiredly way as she looked at her husband in confusion.

"Sasuke...-kun?" she called out to him, her orgasmic state took a toll on her that she almost lose her energy to do any kind of movements, "Whaー"

"Sakura." he said in a domineering, commanding tone. "Turn around. On your fours."

"Ha? What?" the pinkette blinked in utter confusion. Why her husband wants her to turn around andー

Oh.

 _Oh_.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Sakura." he said in a pressing tone, like he was already losing his patience. "Turn around."

Sakura gulped nervously, it's not that she don't like being taken by her husband from behind, but she cannot help but to feel so _nervous_. It was their first time and for Sasuke to command her to position in all fours was absolutely arousing for her part. Believe it or not, she had many wild fantasies running through her mind; and being fucked by her husband in _**dog style**_ was one of it, that she really wants to try in her whole marital life. But..

What if her husband might get disappointed of what he might see _down there_? She knew that vaginas and butt holes were really not that beautiful in perfection in reality. What if he would not be pleased if he saw it in a much greater look?

What if he would _not like it_?

What if he might _get disappointed_?

" _Sakura_ ," he warned, he saw the troubled look that his wife was creating and he knew that _look_ , which it was the look of _insecurity_ that she always held on her, "stop that. You're perfect."

She was been snapped out of her negative thoughts and she looked at him with a vulnerable look. His mismatched eyes held warmth for a moment and poked her forehead in a gentle manner, making her smile because of his genuine encouragement.

 _ **"You're perfect."**_

 _Thank you, Sasuke-kun._ She thanked inwardly, a surge of warmth blossoming in her chest.

Sakura, being _loyal_ and _submissive_ wife she was. She nodded in understanding, sluggishly turning around and kneeled in all fours. Sasuke positioned behind her and wrapped his right arm around her curvy waist, his slick hot member was poking at her butt and Sakura only closed her eyes in bliss.

She felt herself getting turned on again by her husband's pleasurable ministrations with her womanhood starting to throb in complete desire. She whined impatiently, pressing her soft butt in his twitching cock.

With a determined look in his aristocratic features, he thrust his cock through her slick hot walls again and started to hammer his hips so hard that Sakura almost slam herself at the wooden floor. She moaned lustfully when Sasuke kept hitting her most sensitive spot inside of her. Her _"ahh's"_ and _"Sasuke-kun's"_ were circulating at their living room in repetition and she felt her tears prickling her eyes.

The feeling was so _overwhelming_ for the pinkette. The pleasure was already unbearable for her part that she wants to hold something to keep her sanity full intact. Now she finally understood why Ino and Temari preferred to be fucked behind their husbands (than the normal fucking position where the woman has to lie down with the man on top), because in this angle; it was deliciously hitting the woman's _sweet spot_.

She can't believe that this _simple_ position just drove her to tears. Her knees were very shaky and her feet felt like it was been stabbed by a thousands of small needles. Her hands balled into tight fists and her breast bobbing up and down every time he thrust.

Sasuke kept thrusting his cock inside her with a pace so fast that the slapping of their flesh can be heard altogether with his wife's cries and lewdly moans. She kept screaming his name in utter pleasure with her tears fell on the wooden floor. The feeling was already _too much_! She can't help it anymore!

" _Sa_ - _ah_ - _su_ - _ke_ ー" she cried his name in syllables in each thrust, "ーkun! _Ahhn_! _Stop_ ー!"

He ignored her pleas to stop as he kept thrusting. The tightening of her inner walls and the familiar coiling in his loins was back again that the Uchiha cannot help but to groan in pleasure. His raven locks was glued to the side of his face and to his nape while the beads of sweat were rolling in each crook of his hot body. His grip around her waist tightened in a fraction and his wife's cries were increasing in volume; that he swore the whole neighborhood would hear her loud screaming in their abode.

But the Uchiha didn't mind it at all. In all honesty, her screaming and cries of pleasure was seriously music to his ears.

" _S_ _ー_ _stop_!" she pleaded and panted, his thrusts was getting hard as he plunged inside her uncontrollably.

His cock was hammering her insides in frenzy and every time he thrust, the coiling in her loins tightening in a delicious manner, totally making her weak in the knees.

" _Ahh_. _Ahh_. _Ahh_." she half-moaned and half-cried, her arms were starting to get weak and her clenched fists were getting clammy, " _It feels so good_ ーwaaaah!" she whimpered, biting her lower lip enough to draw some of her blood, " _Sasuke-kun_! _There_!" her hips starting to shake a little, the clenching in her loins were back tenfold, "I-I'mー _cl_ ー _ose_!"

"Tch!" his eyes were tightly shut, he knew that he was dangerously close to the edge and he was bracing himself for the upcoming burst of orgasm. Just like her, Sasuke was already close to completion. _Dangerously very close._

But he won't let himself comeー _not yet_. His wife still had a ways to go and he needed to make her come _first_.

With his Susanoo hand, his purple bone-liked fingers found her hypersensitive clitoris and he began rubbing it with the pad of his index and middle finger. He began stimulating it in a circular motion, while he thrust his whole manhood inside of her.

After a few more hard thrusts, the sudden tightening of her inner walls almost left him breathless. She screamed his name in pure ecstasy, her vocal cords starting to get achy due to her nonstop screaming and moaning. Her hips trembled uncontrollably and her knees wobbled weakly, with her slick juices were spilling out of her hot aperture and coating his shaft, making it more slippery to thrust in and out.

As the pinkette rode her third time orgasm, Sasuke didn't stop. He kept thrusting to find his own climax until a few more three hard thrust, he explode his hot ribbons of cum inside her and the two of them fell to the floor with a soft thud.

The Uchiha couple stayed like that for minutes, naked and sweating with the smell of sex lingering in the air. The Susanoo arm of Sasuke's was slowly fading, leaving him with his amputated arm once again.

"Sasuke-kun?" her voice called out to her husband sweetly, her emerald eyes founding his.

"Hn?"

She buried her pink mop of head to the crook of his neck, pressing herself to the warmth of his body. She caressed the side of his face and smiled so lovingly.

"I love you."

Sasuke's lips curled upwards, his sole arm encircled her soft naked body closer to his.

"Aa." _I know. I am too._

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm already working on the epilogue for this story. Let's say it was an omake. Yes, an omake! I'm gonna post it when I'm done writing it though. *chuckles*_**

 ** _Rate and review everyone?_**

 ** _ー SpringfieldOfCherryBlossoms_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm back again, minna-san. *waves hands* Just like what I said at the end part of the second chapter**_ _ **ー**_ _ **this is the very last chapter of Adorable Teasing. And I want to thank everyone who followed and liked this three-chaptered fic of mine. Thank you so much for those who reviewed the second chapter (Lunapuff, Tommy Dawson, Uchiha-ness, Dreamy Journey, Kana012, Guest, Aquarian Charm, I loveSxS, LePengwen, sasusakulovesarada, StarshineRose18, Katelyn, VictoriaJL, Guest), I was so very overwhelmed. And yes! It's really my first time writing a smut fic, *hides on the corner* but I'm very glad that some of you liked it! I think I'm already passable to write erotic fics. Just kidding. Oh Kami. Haha. Sankyuuu! Thank you also for those who added this to their favorites and alerts! I really love you all!**_ _ **ヘ**_ _ **(≧▽≦**_ _ **ヘ**_ _ **)**_

 _ **ー**_ _ **I do not own Naruto or the characters in this story. I only owned the plot though.**_ _ **Please enjoy reading this last chapter!**_

 _ **Summary: Where Uchiha Sakura's first attempt of teasing was been countered by no other than Uchiha Sasuke.**_

 _ **Pairings: Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Sakura (**_ _ **サスサク**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

* * *

 **｢ Adorable Teasing ｣**

 **-SpringfieldOfCherryBlossoms-**

 **Epilogue**

* * *

Somewhere at the outskirts of Konohagakure no Sato, there was a two beautiful matriarchs coming from a well respected famous clans in the village; with them sitting at a cozy café, sipping their respective drinks in much grace.

The first one was a blonde haired woman, who wore revealing purple clothes which making her bellybutton visible for the world to see. While the second one was a pink haired woman who wore a somewhat simple closed neck red cheongsam dress that fell above her knees.

The both of them were sitting at the new opened café in their village, trying some new foods and drinks that the café would gladly to offer.

With enthusiasm, the blonde woman attacked the mouth watering dessert in front of her. She sliced a mouthful piece of her blueberry cake and opened her mouth to swallow it. With a soft hum of approval escaped her lips as she munched it, she craned her neck to look at her pink haired companion.

"So that's what _happened_ , huh?" the blonde inquired, looking at Sakura coyly, "Just because you teased him being _'adorable'_ a lot of times, he turned into a _hot dominating macho man_? Wow, how I wish my husband was like that, Forehead. You're lucky." she licked the remaining icing on the fork with a sigh, "With Sai during our intimate moments, I'm always the dominant. And I'm getting tired being a _dominatrix_ , Forehead. I want to be dominated just for once."

The pinkette shook her head in empathy, "Is it really that bad?" the blonde nodded with a sigh, "So what does he do when you're doing the _deed_ , Ino? Don't tell me even in your intimate moments, he was still a jerk when it comes to emotions?"

"Not really," Ino chuckled briefly, forking another slice of her blueberry parfait, "sometimes he gave me words of encouragement as I _rode_ him to oblivion." her baby blue eyes landed to the flustered pinkette beside her and she laughed inwardly, "Oho! Why you look so _flustered_ , sweetie? Don't tell me you still hadn't give dear Sasuke-kun a _blissful ride_ to oblivion?"

Sakura shook her head with a blush, "...No..."

" _What_?!" Ino almost drop her fork with a flabbergasted expression, "Are you serious?! You still had not try to have sex with your _drop dead gorgeous husband_ with _you_ on the freaking _top_?!" she almost shrieked in disbelief, making a few people inside the café looked at them with an annoyed look. " _Are you kidding me_?" she lowered her voice but she spoke in a hissing tone, disbelieving.

"Do I look like I'm kidding, Ino?" she sighed, eating her favorite anmitsu in silence, "I'm serious."

Her noisy best friend puffed her cheeks in an annoyed manner, narrowing her eyes into slits as she looked at the pinkette.

"That's pathetic, Sakura." she said impassively and continued, "You're being dominated a lot of times by your husband and you didn't even try to dominate him back? Tch," she ate an enough mouthful of the cake, still having an annoyed look on her face, "it's more enjoyable if you both fight for dominance, y'know."

The pinkette mumbled, "Says the woman who still haven't experienced being dominated by her husband even just for _once_."

"Hey! I _heard_ that, Forehead!" the blonde retorted disapprovingly, "Loud and clear!"

"Whatever, Pig." she said, looking at her anmitsu with a sigh, "What's the matter anyways? It's not like having me on top while love making was that of an importance anyway. I can't imagine myself bobbing up and down..." she paused for a moment when an explicit memory came onto her, making her blush so sudden. "...on him."

 _｢_ _Her slick folds were pressing against his engorged manhood; and with a moan escaping from the lips of hers, she began moving up and down sensually, making the man beneath her writh and moan in absolute pleasure._ _｣_

Her face got hundreds of red shades as she bit her lip in embarrassment. _Oh Kami! What am I thinking?!_

"Sakura? Earth to Sakura!" Ino yelled as she waved a hand in front of the flustered face of the pinkette, "Jeez! What's wrong with you?"

Sakura shook her head immediately as she continued eating her anmitsu with a rosy blush adorning her cheeks, "I'm fine, no need to worry." she mumbled, when a sudden thought came to her.

 _Why does she need to_ _ **dominate**_ _her husband, if the_ _ **said**_ _husband_ _ **doesn't want it at all?**_

Ino snorted briefly as she put aside her half-eaten cake to the side of her table, sipping her cold drink in ease. "So where are we? Oh right; having you on top of Sasuke-kun! Well, please don't say that having you on top of him was not of an _importance_ , Sakura. It's important that the both of you likes to be comfortable with each other. And I assure you, it's really _arousing_ for the man's part if you dominate him."

Emerald eyes glanced at the blonde with an intrigued look, "What makes you say so? You're not even a man, Ino."

Ino smirked at her in triumph as she waggled a forefinger in front of her face, "Nuh-uh, Forehead! It doesn't take me a man first just to know if it _arouse_ them when they're being dominated by women. Don't forget that I'm a _dominatrix_ when it comes to bedroom, Sakura." she poked her at her broad forehead gently, "Even though Sai won't admit it, I knew men so well when they're extremely aroused and how excited they are when dominated."

"Really now?" Sakura said unamused, "Then why are you telling me this?"

The blonde Yamanaka shook her head in disbelief as she looked at the pinkette in exasperation, "Come on, Forehead. What I'm telling you is that you're being a _late bloomer_ and _dominate_ your husband now already!" she almost shrieked at her in frustration, her hands were itching to pinch the Uchiha matriarch into pulp.

"I swear! Even Hinata, Karui, Temari and Tenten had already tried _that_! You're being late, Forehead! _Very_ late!" she ranted continuously, throwing her hands up like she was shooing imaginary flies around her.

 _Hinata? I believe Karui and the others would follow Ino's so-called dominating rules. But Hinata? The once fainting girl who stutters around many people:_ _ **Hinata**_ _. The always blushing_ _ **Hinata**_ _? The very meek girl:_ _ **Hinata**_ _?_ _Hyuuga Hinata?_ _ **Uzumaki Hinata**_ _?!_ Sakura thought, surprise was written across her face. _Is she serious?!_

"Hinata? She had tried to dominate Naruto?" she asked incredulously, not totally believing Ino's statement.

Ino hmph-ed for a moment as she crossed her arms over her well endowed chest, "Damn right! I told her an advice last night and she _followed_ it, unlike you," she sent a glare at her, making the Uchiha matriarch pout at her in denial.

"You're tainting Hinata's innocence, Ino!" the pinkette looked at her worryingly, "What did you do?"

The blonde glared daggers at her and replied, "I'm not _tainting_ her innocence, Billboard Brow. It's part of being a _married woman_! And _you_ , being the most intelligent kunoichi in this village; you must know that!"

Sakura pouted momentarily, giving Ino a look of disapproval but didn't say anything as she went speechless.

"See?" Ino sighed, shaking her head in exasperation, "You really need my _advice_ , Sakura. Try to dominate your husband just for once. Let him know where he _rightfully_ stand, men must fell down in their knees begging to be touched! Show him how powerful women are, Sakura!"

Sakura pursed her lips in contemplation, weighing her pros and cons inside her mind, "Is that even a great idea, Ino? You know how dominant Sasuke-kun was. What if he won't like it?"

The Yamanaka shook her head, patting the pinkette at the shoulder in a reassuring manner, "No worries! Just leave it to me, Sakura. You know how victorious I am with my piece of advice! Even the self-assertive Karui finally acknowledged my skills, you believe that?"

Uchiha Sakura laughed, starting to eat her almost forgotten parfait in front of her, "Really now, huh? Well, I guess I'm gonna listen to your advice now then. Just this once,"

Ino's annoyed face disappeared in a flash as she beamed at her enthusiastically, "Oh Kami! You won't regret it, believe it!" she reassured, "I swear after you do the _deed_ with Sasuke-kun with my glorious advice, you would go running to me with tears just because how very thankful you are to heed my piece of advice!"

She chuckled at her best friend's humorous antics, "Really," she said as she held her shoulder pink locks and she moved it to the side, making the other side of her neck visible to the blonde. "running to you with tears is kind ofー"

" _Oh my God, Forehead._ "

"Eh?" the pinkette glanced at her for a moment who only looked at her with a stricken expression, "What's wrong?"

The blonde suddenly yanked the closed neck collar of her cheongsam, making her neck visible to the Yamanaka. Still clueless as ever, Sakura only arched a fine eyebrow at her as she spoke.

"What's the matteー"

"Is that a fucking _hickey_?!" she shrieked like a vengeful banshee, touching the side of the pinkette's bare neck in a suspecting manner.

 _Hickey? What does she mean?_ She blinked in confusion, trying to ram her mind to understand what the noisy blonde was trying to say.

Hickey.

Oh.

 _Oh._

 _A hickey._ _ **Sasuke-kun's hickey**_ _!_ She thought in realization and panic. _Oh Kami, I forgot to heal it before I left the house! I already wore a close necked dress! Then how on earth does Ino found it?_

"Damn, Sakura." Ino said in utter fascination, "Your husband was a hella monster when it comes to love making, is it not? This is a very _huge_ hickey I would say. Damn, Uchiha's. My dirty mind was starting to kick in and imagining Sasuke-kun as a dominant partner was... well, _damn_."

Sakura laughed hesitantly, trying to cover her _hickey_ with her palm.

"Let's try this _threesome_ , Sakura." Ino's baby blue eyes twinkled in mischief, "Let's see if Sasuke-kun can dominate me just like what he always _did_ to you. What do you think?" the blonde said coyly and teasingly, chuckling when the Uchiha spluttered with a flabbergasted expression on her face.

 _That was so priceless._ Ino thought with an unlady cackle inside her mind.

"No! There's no way we would _do_ that! Not with _my_ husband!" she snapped in disapproval with a sound of protectiveness for her husband.

Ino grinned gleefully at her best friend's disapproval.

"Very well then." she smirked, looking at the pinkette excitedly, "Sakura, this dominant mission of yours needs to succeed, you hear me? I swear if you follow my lists of advice, then you're having your _best sex_ ever!"

Sakura blushed tenfolds, looking at Ino with disbelief.

"And after you succeed the _mission_ , go to my shop and tell me your _sex escapades_ , alright? With _full details_ , Sakura. Don't forget the _juicy_ part, you got it?" Ino said to the pinkette with her forefinger pointed at her demandingly.

She gulped, shaking her head inwardly.

 _Kami, what did I just put myself into?_

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke!" a voice boomed out at the very busy streets of Konohagakure which it was annoyingly familiar for the raven haired man.

He groaned in disbelief as he saw the knucklehead soon-to-be Hokage running his way towards him. His achingly orange t-shirt was really an eyesore to the crowd, almost blinding his mismatched eyes in pure annoyance.

"Yo!" the knucklehead greeted him with a very broad grin, Sasuke can tell that the annoyingly Usuratonkachi was in a very good mood that he can't pinpoint what's the main cause of it.

"Hn," he grunted in greeting with a curt nod of his head, "Naruto."

"Oh, _oh_!" he sidestepped a little, grinning at the small toddler in his best friend's sole arm, "You brought Sarada-chan with you!" he beamed in enthusiasm as he cooed at the small child who only looked at him with a confused look, "Sarada-chan! Say 'hi' to Great Uncle Naruto!"

"Shut up, Naruto. Who told you that you are my daughter's _'uncle'_?" he snorted briefly, "I didn't gave you the title yet."

"Ehhhhh?! What the hell, Teme!" he argued, pointing his forefinger at the Uchiha's face, "You're being _unfair_ , you bastard! I gave you the _title_ being Boruto's _beloved uncle_ and _this_ is what I got in return?!" he shrieked in disapproval.

The Uchiha sighed inwardly, shaking his head in a tired manner, "Naruto, you moron. You're very noisy. The people were starting to look on us, idiot."

Blonde eyebrows scrunched in defiance, "Che! I don't care. Let them see what kind of a bastard you are, Teme!"

"Whatever, Naruto." he rolled his mismatched eyes in annoyance with his daughter patting his cheek with her small palms, "Why are you in the streets anyway? Did finally someone kicked you out of your home? Does your wife finally _realized_ how she regretted it to be wedded with you?" he said with a smirk, only teasing the blonde Uzumaki.

Naruto fumed as he did some funny fuming expressions, making little Sarada squealed in pure happiness.

"You're really a _bastard_ , you know that?" he said between clenched teeth.

"Noted. So I've been told," Sasuke only hn-ed at him with a cool demeanor.

"Aaaaagh! Sasuke you're really an ass! Fuー"

Mismatched eyes glared daggers at the noisy blonde in a threatening manner, "I have my child with me, moron. Finish that sentence and I _swear_ I'm gonna _throw_ you to another dimension, Naruto."

The blonde man gulped momentarily as he nodded slowly. He clearly understood and he doesn't want to experience being thrown to another dimension, so just this time, he would go shut up for the sake of his rude best friend's daughter.

As his cerulean eyes scanned Sasuke who's holding Sarada protectively, he blinked in confusion.

"Hey, where's Sakura-chan?" he asked in a curious manner.

Sasuke looked at him impassively and replied, "She went to Yamanaka's. Saying something about they're visiting a new café at the other side of the village."

"Is that so?" he nodded in understanding as he grinned at the Uchiha, pointing his own self with a thumbs up, "Hey, let's eat to Ichiraku's! My treat!"

The raven haired Uchiha sighed inwardly as his daughter was now playing at the ends of his long bangs with a childish squeal. There's no way Sasuke can leave his idiotic best friend without being persuaded by the goofball first, and eating to Ichiraku's was not a problem for him. So he only nodded in agreement to the blonde who only beamed at him happily. They took their way to the direction where the stand of Ichiraku Ramen resided, having the blonde man starting to rant nonsense to the Uchiha nonstop.

 _I hope I won't regret coming to eat with this buffoon with his annoyingly boisterous mouth._

* * *

"Ojisan! Two ramen bowls, please!" the blonde chirped enthusiastically, sitting on a stool beside Sasuke.

Teuchi appeared with a smile plastered on his aging face, he greeted the both fathers with a nod.

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-san." he said warmly, looking at the both men with a smile, "The usual flavor?"

Sasuke only nodded in approval with Sarada obediently sitting on her Papa's lap.

"Yes! The usual, please!" Naruto said.

The old man chuckled as he left so that he can prepare two bowls of ramen that the two regular of his customers ordered. A few moments later, Teuchi appeared and offered the blonde his usual ramen while his daughter Ayame handed a Miso ramen to the raven haired Uchiha. The two strongest shinobi thanked the old man altogether with his daughter politely, as they took their chopsticks on a wooden stand.

With a snap of his chopsticks, Naruto glanced at the Uchiha, "Can you eat with Sarada-chan sitting on your lap? She might go wiggly and uncomfortable. I can take her in my lap if you want, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at the blonde as he shook his head, "Don't worry. My daughter won't get wiggly and uncomfortable. Sarada's obedient."

The blonde's eyebrows shot upwards and nodded in understanding, "Cool, for a two year old, she's obedient huh. Such a precocious child." he said in an utter fascination, glancing at the child who's looking at Sasuke's ramen with bright curious eyes. "She really reminds me of Sakura-chan, with your dark colourings of course." he chuckled, starting to dug his ramen with his chopsticks.

"Aa," he said with a slight quirk of his lips, snapping his chopsticks with his teeth. He stir his ramen slightly and began eating it with ease.

Sarada only sat obediently, her onyx eyes looking at her Papa's hand holding his chopsticks with some long hot noodles dangling at the ends of the slender sticks. Sasuke blew some air to the noodles to lessen the heat and ate a mouthful of it. He repeated the same process and he offered some to his daughter who only beamed at him and opened her small mouth, savoring the ramen for the first time.

Unknowingly to the Uchiha, the blonde Uzumaki looked at them with a fond warm smile. He can tell that aside from Sakura, his daughter was also his best friend's universe and he would do everything just to protect both of the important girls in his life. As he assessed his best friend with an impassive look while he slurped his noodles noisily, he noticed something dark at the right side of his neck. Feeling curious, he leaned closer to the Uchiha who only glared at him disapprovingly.

"What are you doing?" he said coolly.

"Hey, Sasuke." his cerulean eyes widened in a fraction, "Is that a.."

Mismatched eyes glared at him, totally clueless of what the blonde was trying to say. Sarada grab a fistful of his long sleeve to get his attention and he looked down on his daughter who only opened her mouth, silently demanding for ramen more.

"Is that a..." he trailed, cerulean eyes got wider even more, "It's..a.."

Annoyed, the Uchiha palmed the right side of his neck, looking at the blonde with an irritated look. "What is _wrong_ with you, Naruto?"

The blonde spluttered his ramen slightly as he pointed his forefinger at him, "You have a _huge_ hickey, Teme! Don't tell me you're also been _dominated_ by Sakura-chan?!"

Sasuke winced at the boisterous yell coming for the moron's mouth, Sarada squirmed in his lap uncomfortably as he glared daggers at the Uzumaki.

"Naruto, lower your voice or I might kick your ass off this ramen stand. I swear," he threatened, already annoyed.

"Daー" the Uchiha's onyx eye flashed into red, making Naruto gulped as he paused on his cussing, searching for a better word to say, "ー _dattebayo_! Sasuke, you have a huge hickey in your neck! And it was _Sakura-chan's_ , am I right?"

 _Hickey?_ He thought cluelessly, his palm touching the skin there where he remembered Sakura was sucking yesterday so wantonly. Heat starting to crawl on the tips of his ears. He forgot that he's not wearing a high collared shirt, making his neck bare for the world to see. He suppressed his embarrassment as he glanced at the blonde warily, who's looking at him with surprise plastered on his whiskered face.

Naruto lowered the collar of his shirt and to Sasuke's surprise, he found a huge hickey that rivalled his own.

 _What the hell?_

"You see this, Sasuke?" he said, pointing at the nasty hickey on the upper part of his collarbone, "This was _Hinata's_ doing. And do you believe that Shikamaru, Chouji and Sai had the same huge hickeys in their bodies? They're also been dominated by their women! I swear!" he said and continued, "And _look_ , you also have _one_ too! But on the right side of the neck of course!"

A slight rosy color tinged the Uchiha's cheeks as he continued to eat his ramen silently.

"Hinata was really wild last night, and it made me so very excited when she began to dance in front of me. I swear, Sasuke, that was the _best_ sex that I ever had in all of my life." Naruto said dreamily, slurping his noodles slowly, "What Sakura-chan did to you?" he asked in curiosity.

Sasuke almost spluttered on his ramen. _Almost._ Thankfully, he immediately composed his stoic demeanor and responded.

"Nothing. She gave me kisses, that's it." he said curtly.

"Don't lie to me, Sasuke. She _dominated_ you isn't it?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "No, she didn't. I was the one who dominated her,"

"What? So she didn't dominated youー _yet_?" he asked perplexingly.

"No," _Almost dominated, but I didn't let her through._

Naruto wrinkled his nose in disbelief, "That's bad, Teme. Let her dominate you for once. You would not know what she's being capable of."

Sasuke contemplated for a moment and only grunted in response, "Hn." _Being dominated, huh?_

 _｢_ _When he slid his tongue inside her warm orifice, Sakura took the opportunity to suck his intruding tongue with her tongue right away, making an explicit squelching sound. He stiffened in his position, he let out a masculine broken moan when she sucked his tongue in a hardcore way that got him sending chills through his spine and his libido starting to get spiked up._ _｣_

His face warmed tenfold, looking down at the black mop of head of his daughter.

 _Why I am getting excited just by thinking of her dominating me?_

* * *

After the somewhat _ramen_ _date_ with Naruto, he cringed at the thought. The two Uchiha left and went home to their respective abode (with the young Uchiha sleeping on his shoulder). When he finally got to the gates of the Uchiha residence, he was been greeted by the familiar chakra of his wife inside their home. He swiftly opened the door silently so that his daughter won't get roused from her sleep.

When he got inside, he took off his nin-sandals and began walking to the wooden floors of their home. He went to the sleeping quarters of his daughter just beside his and Sakura's bedroom and he gently laid down the child in her soft comforters, surrounding her with her animal stuff toys.

The young toddler stirred a little on her sleep as her tiny fingers tried to grab on something to cuddle. And to Sasuke's surprise, his daughter grabbed a very familiar toy and she cuddled with it; which it was his old slightly worn green dinosaur stuff toy that his mother bought for him when he was still an innocent toddler.

He can't help but to smile for a moment, even though it was just a quirk of his lips. Sarada might reminds him so much of his wife Sakura, but at the same time, he can see his past child self on his daughter.

With a final glance to his sleeping daughter, he left her room in silence and began walking to the door of his and Sakura's bedroom. But when he opened the door and marched his way inside, his sole wrist was been grabbed by someone in a firm grip and yanked him inside the room suddenly that he was likely taken aback from his position.

 _Thud!_

His shinobi skills went into nothing when he was pinned on the door by his no other than _wife_ , Uchiha Sakura.

With a stoic blink of his eyes, his mismatched eyes met intense emeralds that left him breathless and at the same time in utter _confusion._ Why is she _pinning_ him in their door? _On what reason_?

"Sakura," he said in acknowledgement, confusion lacing through his baritone voice. "why are you pinning me?"

Sakura stared at him for a good fifteen seconds as she spoke, "Why Sasuke-kun? I'm not _allowed_ now?"

Mismatched eyes widened for a second and in a blink of an eye, he's back on his composed manner again, "No, that's not what I meaー"

She leaned her face closer to his with her hot breath fanning his face.

"What would you say if I would like to _dominate_ you just for once, _Danna-sama_?"

He froze in his position momentarily, his thin lips were opening and closing, doesn't know what to say.

With a smirk, his wife wets her plump red lips with her tongue sensually, stopping her face a few inches from his.

"Sasuke-kun. I want to see how _adorable_ you are," she cooed teasingly, making the Uchiha narrowed his eyes warily, "when you _beg_ for me."

Sasuke almost choke from his breathing of how erotic and sensual she sounded. And even though he won't admit it outloud, he felt so small at Sakura's _somewhat_ dominating aura. His excitement was starting to come back to him in tenfolds, making him remember his conversation with Naruto.

 _ **"**_ _ **Let her dominate you for once. You would not know what she's being capable of."**_

 _Damn, Naruto. It's happening right now, you moron._ He cursed inside his mind, without malice of course.

The pinkette kissed his jaw ever slowly and softly, her lips stopped at the shell of his ear as she blew a hot breath on it, making Sasuke shudder against her.

"I want to see you _writh_ in _pleasure_ , Sasuke-kun." she said sensually, voice so sweet and low like an aroused temptress. "You're so _adorable_ when you moan," she licked his earlobe slightly, "And it _aroused_ me completely. _So very bad._ "

 _Is she trying to dirty talk?_

Sasuke's eyes were almost half lidded with unbidden lust as his sole arm was still pinned above his head with Sakura's curvaceous body deliciously pressed to him. His mind was starting to do calculations of what to say and what to do in his situation, and to say that he was not excited and confused was utterly an _understatement_.

"And you're making this hard for me, Sasuke-kun." she said in a whisper, as if she was afraid to say it aloud to him.

 _Making hard for her?_ "What do you mean, Sakura?" he talkedー _finally._

"I..." she hesitated, "Do you not want _this_? Being dominated?"

She pulled away for a moment, her grip on his wrist loosened and she let go. Emerald eyes looked down in shame as she stepped back away from him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." she said apologetically, "I should have not do thaー"

In a sudden firm grip around his wife's wrist, Sasuke spoke.

"No, don't be." he said with finality, his mismatched eyes bore through hers in a serious manner, "Do it, Sakura."

Emerald eyes widened in a fraction as she almost spluttered, "But Sasuke-kunー!"

" _Please._ " he said, somewhat like a _beg_ , with red tints began to surround his high cheeks. Not everytime you would hear an Uchiha beg for something, and to _hear_ it right now was a _once in a blue moon_ opportunity for a certain pinkette. She knew that once her husband would say something like _'please'_ , then whatever he was asking was utterly _genuine_.

.

.

.

.

"...Dominate me." he whispered, pulling her closer towards him.

All her worries was been thrown away on the window and she didn't have any second thoughts anymore as she kissed him so desperately. Sakura's hand found his wrist as she pinned it above his head again, locking him with her warm body.

And Sasuke? He only _let_ _her do_ _anything_ _what_ _she wanted_.

He _knew_ that all she wanted to do was to _please_ him.

So why would he _stop_ her?

 _Offer me whatever you want to give. Make me beg for it._ Sasuke thought to himself.

He kissed his wife back in wanton, but he didn't dominate her just like what he'd always do. He let her do what she pleased, he let her _dominate_ him, he let her do whatever droves him to pleasure, he let her do all the things that he had not imagined would bring him to the brink of insanity.

 _Intense pleasure._

That's what he was feeling right now. Her kisses made him breathless, her touches made him shudder, her strokes of his masculinity made him writh in utter pleasure.

It was new to Sasuke to experience this kind of _feeling_. Where his wife pleasured him in so many ways that he had not thought it would make him beg so much.

He felt so very hot as he rode his multiple times of pleasure. He felt very weak as he came many times that it was like his whole energy was been sucked out of his system. He sweat, he writhed and moaned so much that he cannot believe it was because of his wife. Heck, he even mouthed Sakura's name a lot of times in complete ecstasy as she rode on top of him so fast. And for Sakura to _dominate_ him like _that_ was just too _mind blowing_ for his own good. And for the very first time, he really _wanted more_ of the _pleasure_ she had evoked inside of him.

He was totally down on his knees. His wife's ministrations made him realize what she were _capable_ of. And he swore that whatever Naruto had told him at Ichiraku's about 'don't underestimate Sakura's skills' was not a bluff, Naruto was actually serious and had said the mere _fact_. His wife was _not_ an _ordinary woman_. And he evenly admitted it to himself before; that his wife was beyond _extraordinary_ , fit for a man who's also very far from _ordinary._

Maybe he might not deserve her kindness and loyalty.

And he might not deserve such an innocent woman like _her_ who didn't stop on having faith on him.

And they might be the _complete opposites_ ; where he's the oil and she's the water, he's yin and she's yang, or she's the light and he's the dark. But he knew _one thing_.

.

.

.

.

.

He had married her because of _love_ , not because she was a perfect candidate for repopulating his clan.

She was the one who evoked such feelings that he had thought he lost _once_.

She was the one who didn't lose her faith and had waited on him for a very long time.

She understand and she's a very patient woman.

She also showered him with adoration and importance.

.

.

.

And most of all, she really _love_ him so much.

And to Uchiha Sasuke, he _married_ Haruno Sakura because of _love_. And she was the reason he was still capable of feeling _it_.

He might be a man of actions than a man of words, but he absolutely _love_ her, no doubt about that. They might have been a _dark past_ together with an almost _broken bonds_ between friends and team mates, but it didn't stopped the both of them to reconcile. A once one-sided love that Sasuke utterly ignored because of his revenge had turned into a _reciprocated one_ that it even led the both of them to create something so _special_.

Which it was their daughter Sarada: who's the proof of their blossoming love and how connected they are.

She was his light, hope and _love_. And he's a very lucky man to still have her in his _once_ wrecked life.

.

.

 **And the one who filled his lonely existence with emotion called _love_ was Sakura.**

* * *

 **｢** **Omake/** **おまけ｣**

 **ー** **Ten years later** **ー**

The Uchiha family were sitting on their respective seats as the three of them ate their dinner (with an addition of soft chattering between the mother and child). The patriarch only listened to them in silence and offered some casual nods and words every time his wife and daughter asked him a question. But then,

"Mama," a twelve year old girl who looks like a carbon copy of her father (but in a girl version) had looked at her mother with an impassive manner. Her mother only tilted her head on the other side curiously, looking back at her with a smile.

"Yes, Sarada?"

The young Uchiha pursed her lips for a moment, lowering her chopsticks on her eating bowl.

"Can I ask you and Papa something?" she asked politely as she looked at her parents with an uncertain look.

With a cocked of her eyebrow in a perplex manner, Sakura and Sasuke looked momentarily to each other and they broke their gaze, completely shifting it back to their daughter.

"Yes sure, darling. What is it?"

Sarada looked at them warily, her dark eyebrows were slightly scrunching as if she was trying to recall something inside her mind.

"Does Mama and Papa fought before?"

The both Uchiha's froze in their seats as they looked at Sarada in utter surprise. Sakura gulped for a moment, which she had no idea what to answer her daughter's _kind-of-a-complicated_ question that she's really been dreading to answer.

"Well sweetie," Sakura laughed a bit nervously as she continued, "what kind of questiー"

"What do you mean by _fought_ , Sarada?" Sasuke asked casually to his daughter, his dark orb were looking at her in the eye that she can't help but to feel so nervous.

With a slight gulp, Sarada stood her ground against her intimidating father and she cleared her throat.

"Actually, I was having a weird recalling of a _memory_ that I think I had before." she said uncertainly as she glanced above her in habit, making her both parents looked at her with a matching confused look.

"Oh, really?" Sakura said in relief, sighing as if her burden was been lifted off her shoulders.

"Memory? What is it?" Sasuke questioned her daughter, patiently waiting for her answer.

Sarada glanced at her mother and then to her father, "Well, it was kind of _hazy_ , Papa." Sasuke only nodded in understanding for her to continue, "But I can tell that it was actually a childhood memory."

"Hn," the Uchiha only grunted at his daughter in response, "then why are you asking if I fought with your mother before?"

"Very well, Papa." Sarada shifted her red glasses in the bridge of her nose, looking at him on the eye, "I don't know if how young I am on that old memory, but I can remember a sound of noisy banging on the walls when I slept."

 _Noisy banging on the walls?_ The both Uchiha's thought in their minds in unison.

"And I can remember some weird crying noise," Sarada's nose wrinkled for a moment, "but I'm not sure if it was a _cry_ or something. Maybe it was from Mama."

Emerald eyes widen slightly as she replied, "Oh no, dear. I don't recall myself crying before." Sasuke snorted at this for a moment, making the pinkette glared at him without malice, "Stop that, Anata. We're in the middle of dinner, honey."

"Your Mama used to cry in the past, Sarada." Sasuke said monotonously, drinking his cup of tea in an aloof manner, "She even _whines_ like a crybaby too." he smirked at his wife teasingly, making the pinkette blushed at his statement.

"That's not true at all." Sakura puffed her cheeks in annoyance, still blushing, "Don't believe your _adorable Papa_ , Sarada. That was just a bluff." her husband narrowed his eyes at her who only smirked back at him in a cocky manner.

"Hn. Bluff, huh? You used to cling on me when you saw spiders during our missions when we're still genin, and you even whine so very loud." he smirked at her charmingly, "Like a _banshee_ ,"

"I'm not! It's normal for a young girl to whine in hysterics when an ugly insect attached on her!" she countered at her husband, she glared halfheartedly at him, "Tch, says the man who always whine when the sunlight hits his eyes when he slept!"

Sasuke frowned at her statement, "I'm not."

The pinkette chuckled in sarcasm as she said in a singsong voice, "Oh yes you are, darling. You always did that every morning! _Adorable_ , isn't it?"

Sasuke's cheeks pinked in a fraction, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Stop that," he demanded.

"Why should I?" she said in a singsong voice, resuming on eating her food, "Sasuke-kun is _very adorable_ that I can't help it."

"Annoying." he muttered under his breath, but Sakura heard it anyways.

"I'm _always_ be your _annoying_ , Sasuke-kun. But you _married_ me anyways."

Sasuke's blush deepened, looking away in embarrassment but didn't say anything more.

"Hn."

Sakura chuckled, she knew that in their friendly banter, she was always the victorious.

Unknowingly to the both adult Uchiha's, their daughter was looking at them with a fond and amused look. Sarada smiled softly as she saw the loving banter between them. When Sasuke got home from his long time mission, she had always thought of him as an intimidating man but if you dig more deeper; her father was actually a protective, caring and loving manー but of course in his Uchiha stoic way.

Her parents was an _enigma_ to her. They're both complete opposites but they perfectly matched together. Her mother was full of joy and brightness, while her father was stoic and darker. But she knew that her parents really love each other. In other words, they were connected whatever circumstances would befall on them.

After a few moments of thinking about her Mama and Papa, a sudden memory came onto her once again. But now, it was not that _hazy_ anymore.

"I...remember it now," Sarada said in slight amazement, making the both Uchiha's look at her once again.

"What is it, sweetie?" Sakura said in curiosity.

"The loud banging was coming from an another room and the whine was not from Mama's. It was more gruff sounding and more manly which I can tell it's not _really_ Mama's sound of whining at all. She sounded much _feminine_ , compared to that _husky_ _whine_ I heard."

Sasuke and Sakura started to contemplate for a moment as their minds began to _remember_ something so _unforgettable_ last ten years ago.

 _Soft hot touches. Ardent kisses. Soft moans. Gentle sounds of flesh slapping between two warm bodies. Words of encouragements every thrusts. And the whispers of an undying love being exchanged between the two hot lovers._

Sarada did a thinking pose which it was a reminiscent pose coming from Sakura when thinking.

"I think it was coming from Papa's. He was chanting Mama's name in nonstop." Sarada said unknowingly, the Uchiha couple froze in their seats with a flabbergasted expression.

"It was like a sound of _begging_ , and Papa's voice sounds so breathless and _broken_. And then the banging noise came back again and suddenly Papa sounded so _hurt_." Uchiha Sarada said in a worried tone, looking at her parents who's already red faced to each other.

Sakura kept her embarrassed gaze on her lap with her face looking so very flushed, while Sasuke's ears reddened in crimson as he looked away, feeling ashamed in all of his life once again.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"So," the young Uchiha looked at them with a curious look, "can you explain it to me about _why_ the both of you _fought_ that time?"

Well, _Kami_ help the _both_ of them.

Looks like the both Uchiha's has a lot of explaining to do to the curious young Uchiha.

 _It's a very long night indeed._

 **｢** **The End/** **おわり ｣**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Adorable Teasing...is done! *beams with happiness* Thanks for reading and supporting this story of mine, minna! I hope you like the ending. Omg. I was even trying to put myself on Sasuke's shoes while writing his personal thoughts and feelings about Sakura (you know how emotionally constipated he was before *chuckles*)._**

 ** _I'm already working on my new stories and of course, it's all about SasuSaku. Oh well._**

 ** _Thank you so much once again! Stay tuned! (*￣▽￣)ノ~~_**

 ** _ーSpringfieldOfCherryBlossoms_**


End file.
